Moments to Remember
by Brittana107
Summary: What happens when two strangers, Santana and Brittany, run into each other twice in one week? When feelings become involved will Brittany's past forever haunt her? Or will Santana be able to break down her walls enough to help? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys this is my first ever published fanfic so i'm sorry if it sucks..._

_I do not own glee or any of it's characters _

* * *

June 17, 2014

"Puck why don't you just settle down with a girl?" I ask my best friend Puck

Actually Pucks name is Noah Puckerman but anyone and everyone who knows him calls him Puck.

"I will… I just have to find the right girl." I can't help the laugh. No more than ten minutes ago he was talking about a new strip club he went to last night. I looks to my left to make sure Max still isn't listening. "Well maybe if you stopped looking in strip clubs you would!" I whisper across the table.

"Okay, so maybe a strip club isn't the best place to look but what about you? Huh? When are you going to settle dow-"

"Mommy I has to potty!" Max announces. I can't help the smile that forms on my face for my sons amazing timing. I so did not want to have that conversation again.

"Okay baby, come on." Max still sometimes forgets to tell people he has to go, so I always makes sure I rewards him for telling me.

"I wash hands!" Max tells me.

"I know! You're getting so big!" I fake a pout although it's true. It does not seem like he should be three already.

"I tell Uncle Puck!" Before I can say otherwise he's running into a tall Blonde.

"Maxwell James Lopez!" I yell. The water the blonde was holding is now soaking the front of her pants and her shirt.

I quickly bend down and picks up the Blondes water bottle. I am immediately met with the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She's about three inches taller than me with hair that goes a few inches past her shoulders and a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

After a moment I realize I've been starring "I, uh, I-I'm so sorry" Santana apologizes. "I shouldn't have let him run away so fast"

"It's totally okay" Her voice is angelic. "I mean it's just water. It'll dry." She says with a giggle.

"Mommy… I s-sorry" Max apologizes between sniffles.

I'm about to comfort him when the blonde silently asks for permission. I nod not exactly knowing what else to do.

"Hey buddy" She says sweetly "What's your name?"

"M-Max" Max sniffles one last time.

"Well guess what Max."

"What?" he asks curiously.

"I don't think you need to say sorry. I think I owe you a thank you because I was really hot ad you just cooled me down." She tells him.

I can only watch as this beautiful blonde in front of me tells this excuse to my son.

"Really!?" Max asks.

"Yeah! You're like my superhero now" The blonde exaggerates as she sends a wink my way. I'm pretty sure I've momentarily forgoten how to breathe.

"Wow… like suberman?" he asks in disbelief.

"Just like suberman." The blonde confirms.

Max's crying has now completely stopped and is replaced with a wide grin.

"thank you" I mouth to her

"don't mention it" she mouths back

"Max why don't you go back with Uncle Puck." I tell Max as Puck approaches them.

"Yeah Max-A-Million, we got milkshakes!" Puck tells him sweetly. Puck is really an amazing Uncle. He's been nothing but amazing for both Max and I.

"Yay!" Max says as Puck picks him up and walks back to their table.

I quickly grab a napkin from the empty table to my right and hands it to the blonde "I really am so sorry" I tell her apologetically.

"I told Max not to say that so what makes you think I want you to?" She teases.

"I-uh- I just-"

"Like I said I was hot" She winks and I'm positive now that my heart has stopped.

"I've gotta go, I was actually just leaving, but it was nice to meet you…"

"Santana"

"It was nice to meet you Santana." And just like that she's gone with a wave leaving me standing there staring at the door.

"wow… I was expecting her to at least freak out on you" Puck says once I've sat back down "But did you see how hot she was? Did you get her name?"

"No Puck…" I can't help but roll my eyes "All we talked about was that stupid water. I said sorry and she said it was okay, that's it." I say with a shrug. Honestly I wish I would have gotten the blondes name or anything really. It makes me slightly upset to know that there are like eight million people in this city and the chances of meeting her again are pretty slim.

"She totally thought you were hot though" Puck tells me.

"You don't know that Puck, she's probably straight."

"Look at Lopez, getting flustered over a women she just met" he teases "But she did think you were hot and she's definitely gay. She was totally checking you out the entire time you two were talking." He says matter-of-factly.

"No Puck, that's all you ever see. She was being nice." I say coldly. I want to believe Puck but I know I'll never see her again.

"Whatever you say…" he says in a sing song voice.

* * *

As I lay in bed, I can't help it when my mind wanders to the beautiful blonde I saw earlier that day. Her beautiful blonde hair that looked so soft and her body was amazing. I could see through the tight t-shirt that her abs were amazing. And her smile was absolutely perfect. But her eyes, that's what did it for me. They were so blue it was unbelievable. Every time I looked into them I was lost. I don't know a lot about this girl but one thing I'm sure of is that she's absolutely and utterly flawless.

* * *

_Please tell me if you think I should continue!_

_I would really like your reviews so thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I tried to make this chapter a little longer and I think I did. Last chapter was extremely short so i'm going to continue to make them longer until they are good for you guys._

_Once again I do not own glee or any of its characters _

* * *

June 27th 2014

It's been a week since I've seen the Blonde Beauty that's been in the back of my mind non-stop. I really wish I knew anything about this woman.

I decided today would be a good day to clean my disaster of a home while Puck has Max at a basketball game. But right now what I really needs is some damn coffee and I forgot to buy it yesterday at the store when I went grocery shopping. I decided to just walk to the coffee shop around the corner of my house.

I turn the corner of 88th street and I'm immediately slammed into something. Or rather someone.

"Excuse M-"

"Santana!?" I'm interrupted by the angelic voice that's been in her head for the last week.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I apologize once I sees the clear liquid all over the front of the blonde's shirt.

"We should probably stop meeting like this…" The blonde giggles and I swear my heart swells at the sound.

I then remembers what Puck said about the blonde checking me out last week.

"Let me pay for this." I say pointing to the soaked shirt.

"Absolutely not! Don't be silly, I'm not going to take your money." She shakes her head at Santana's statement.

"I'll pay for dinner… Tomorrow night." I says boldly, although let me tell you on the inside I am absolutely freaking out.

"Well Santana… are you asking me out on a date?" The blonde teases.

"Uh... I-I guess, yeah." I state nervously.

"How do you know I'm gay? Or single?" She asks, taking a step closer to me.

"Lucky guess?" I breathe out. The blonde is now so close I can smell the vanilla lotion she uses.

"You don't even know my name" The blonde continues. She bends down until her mouth is right next to my ear "It's Brittany" she whispers.

My chest heaves up and down at the closeness of Brittany's mouth. It's really making it hard for me to breathe right now.

"Well Brittany, would you like to go to dinner with me?" I ask, surprising myself with my own boldness.

"Will there be water involved? You and I together don't do to well with water." Brittany teases.

"I promise you'll return home dry." I assure her.

"Then okay. I'll go to dinner with you." Brittany says as if convincing herself rather me.

"Really? I uh I mean um… cool" I says cooly.

"Haha well can I see your phone?" Brittany asks me.

"Why?" I asks with furrowed eyebrows, obviously confused.

"Because I want to take it and run" Brittany teases "I'm just kidding, I wanna put my phone number in it so we can discuss the plans for this date tomorrow night." She winks.

I just nods as I pull out my IPhone and hand it to Brittany. I just stand there and stare as Brittany puts her number in my phone.

"Text me so I have your number. I have to run back to my apartment and change before I go back to work, but it was nice to see you again Santana." I love the way my name rolls off of her tongue.

"Oh yeah, I'm so sorry about that… again. I'll see you tomorrow night?" It comes out as more of a question than a statement.

"Yup, Bye Santana."

"Bye Brittany" And just like the first time the met she's gone with a wave.

I totally forget about my coffee as I hazily make my way home. I can't believe my luck, what are the chances of literally running into the same person twice in one week in New York City?

"Puck!?" I yell as I walk through the front door. His black jeep is in the driveway and I wasn't expecting them to be back this early.

"Hey! Shh.. Max is sleeping." Puck say's quietly as he walks into the kitchen "where were you? I was expecting to see you home when we got home." He asks.

"Her names Brittany" I tell him dreamily.

"Uh… you were with a girl?" Puck asks confused.

"The girl from Breadstix. I ran into her and spilt water all over her again and then I asked her to dinner and then she put her number in my phone!" I ramble excitedly.

"You spilt water on her… Again! And then got a number and a date!? Damn Lopez, nice job!" he laughs "so when is this date?" he teases me.

"Tomorrow night" I say as she flop down onto the couch.

"Does that mean Max and I get a guy's night!?"He asks excitedly. He loves when he and Max get to hang out all night.

"Yeah do you mind?" I ask already knowing he can't say no.

"Are you joking!? I've wanted a boy's night forever!" Puck exasperates.

I smile warmly at Puck because I have no idea where I'd be without him. He's going to be an amazing Father one day.

"Thank you, you wanna stay for dinner?" I ask

"Pizza?" he asks knowingly.

"Of course" I laugh. Every Friday we have pizza.

"Piiizzzzzzzaaa!" Max yells excitedly from his bedroom door.

"Yup! What kind ya want babe?" I ask already knowing its cheese.

"CHEESE!" he yells as I pick him up.

"What? No way they're all outta cheese." I joke.

"No Mommy!" Max giggles.

"No? Are you calling me a liar?" I don't even allow him time to answer before I start tickling him on the couch.

"No! Mommy! P-Pwease st-stop!" he shrieks between giggles " U-Uncle P-Puck help!"

Before I have any time to process what's going on, I'm up and over Puck's shoulder.

"Ah! Max! You're supposed to protect me!" I shriek.

"You tickle me!" he defends himself.

Puck throws me onto the chair, before sitting on top of me.

"Oh… oh no. t-too much weight. I-I see the light." I exaggerate, faking my death.

"She lived a good life right Max?" Puck asks playing along. He stands up and grabs Max.

"Yeah" he giggles as Puck sets him down beside me Mother.

"I think we should say our goodbyes" Puck tells him.

"Bye-Bye Momm-"

"BOO!" I yell.

"Ah!" Max shrieks, running as fast as his little legs will carry him to the other side of the living room.

"You were just going to say goodbye and leave me!?" I ask feigning hurt.

"No! I wove you Mommy!" He excuses himself.

"Well good because I love Max" tell him kissing his cheek.

"And I love pizza! So why don't we get some?" Puck interrupts.

"Let's go" I can't help but laugh at Pucks boyishness.

* * *

Puck went home an hour ago so Max decided that we should watch Finding Nemo. Now Max is fast asleep on my chest as I watch it alone. I grab my phone from the coffee table, remembering I still had to text Brittany.

I can feel my face immediately flush as I looks at the contact name Brittany put her number under.

_FROM SANTANA: Hey!(: it's Santana, I'm sorry again about the water… although I must say it helps your contact out a lot(;_

Not even two minutes later I feel a buzz come from my phone.

_HOT WET BLONDE: Hey Santana! Once again it's totally fine! And I'm sorry about the contact it was just too good of an opportunity to turn down._

I can't help the quiet giggle that comes out because that really was a good one.

_HOT WET BLONDE: I'm really excited for tomorrow! I haven't been on a date in a long time, how about we meet up at breadstix?_

I can hardly contain my excitement at the fact that Brittany is also excited for our date tomorrow.

_SANTANA: That's hard to believe… you're too beautiful not to have a date every night. Breadstix sounds perfect. How's six thirty?_

I don't know if the comment about being beautiful is too much but it's too late now.

_HOT WET BLONDE: Just because I haven't been on a date in a while doesn't mean I don't get asked. Six thirty sounds good._

It makes my heart swell at the fact that Brittany made it seem like she turned down a lot of people but she didn't turn me down.

_SANTANA: Perfect, see you then. Goodnight Brittany (:_

_HOT WET BLONDE: Goodnight Santana (:_

_I_ turn my phone off with a smile and return my attention to the fishes on my television screen. It's exceptionally hard though when my mind keeps going back to a certain Blonde Beauty.

* * *

_Please tell me what you guys think! getting your guy's reviews today was so awesome. you all are perfect!_

_Any way's will you guys tell me what you think of Max because he's going to become a bigger part of the story. He is also going to bring up most of Brittany's unwanted past. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guy's I'm sorry it's late I just got caught up in school work and stuff. Well I hope you guy's like it!_

_I do not own glee or any of it's characters._

* * *

June 28th 2014

"Quinn! Help!" Brittany whines, it's only two hours until her date with Santana and she still has absolutely no idea what she's going to wear.

"What!? What's hurt? I told you to stop chasing Lord Tubbington around in your room!" Quinn scolds as she runs into Brittany's room.

"No Q..." Brittany rolls her eyes "I'm not hurt. I need your help finding a cute outfit to wear tonight" She knows Quinn will help her, they've been best friends since they were seven and she couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"Uh… Why?" Quinn asks with furrowed eyebrows, clearly confused.

"I uh, Ihaveadate" Brittany says quickly looking at anything but Quinn.

"Slower B…"

"I have a date" Brittany tells her best friend quietly.

"WHAT!? B! With who!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Quinn screams as she jumps on top of the blonde, successfully straddling her on her bed.

"Ugh, Quinn this why I didn't tell you. It's just a date." Brittany shoves Quinn off of her and quickly sits up so she doesn't do it again.

"Brittany! It's like the first one in like seven years, if you don't count him" Quinn immediately scowls at the thought of the man that effectively ruined the girls life. "Who is it? Boy or Girl?"

"Girl…" Quinn continues starring at the other blonde, pleading with her eyes to go on. "okay, okay" Brittany gives in, she cannot say no to Quinn's pout. Nobody can. "Her names Santana and she's so pretty Quinn! She's got shiny black hair and her eyes are so dark they are like almost black, but they are so beautiful. And her body is amazing! Q she's so perfect!" Brittany gushes.

Quinn can't help but feel concerned for her friend. It sounds like Brittany's already pretty smitten about this girl and it's been a long time since Quinn has seen her like this over someone. But she's worried about her because Brittany is so innocent. She only ever see's the good in people. Brittany's been through a hell of a lot more than anybody else Quinn knows and Quinn can't help but feel protective over her.

She puts her concerns aside for the time being so she can be happy for her friend "How did you guy's meet?" She asks excitedly.

"Oh! This is funny!" Brittany giggles thinking about the fact that both times she's seen the brunette she's gone home soaked "You remember like a week ago when I came home and my shirt was all wet?" Quinn nods "Well her son ran into me and he made me spill my water all down the front of myself. After that I could not stop thinking about her, and then the big guy in the sky really helped me out because yesterday when I was on my lunch break we ran into each other and it made me spill my water all over myself again!" Brittany explains to Quinn.

"Okay first, Brittany you don't believe in God. And secondly, she has a son?" Quinn asks quietly she knows it's a sensitive subject for the blonde. She can see Brittany's eyes turn a darker shade of blue and her jaw clenches.

"Uh… Yeah I think he was her son, He was so adorable! He had tan skin just like her and his eyes were almost the same. He also had blck hair like hers but his was all spiked up in the middle, he really was so cute."

Noticing Brittany's detour Quinn decides to drop it for now. "Okay" she sighs softly. "Let's make you look perfect then." She says as she walks toward her friend's closet.

* * *

I got to Breadstix a little early so I decided to wait out front for Brittany.

It took me forever to decide what to wear, I really want to impress Brittany. But with the help of Max and Puck, I decided on a tight red dress that stops a little past my mid thighs with black leather boots.

I'm about to take my phone out of my purse to check the time for the tenth time when my mouth goes dry.

Brittany's about a hundred yards away and she looks absolutely breathe taking. She has a tight black dress that goes just past her mid thighs with black heels. Her blonde hair is curled perfectly and she has just the right amount of make up on.

"Wow" I tell her once she's standing in front of me. "You look… just wow." I'm almost positive there isn't enough words to describe how perfect Brittany looks tonight.

"You look beautiful Santana" Brittany says with a chuckle.

"Thank you" I look down at the ground to try and hide the shade of pink my cheeks have turned.

"Should we go inside?" I ask trying to turn the blonde's attention elsewhere.

"Sure" She smiles warmly and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"Two for Lopez please." I tell the hostess.

"Lopez huh?" Brittany asks once we're seated "It fits you"

"Yeah? What about you? What's your last name?" I ask once I remember I don't even know her last name.

"Pierce" Brittany tells me as the waitress walks up.

"What can I get for you two tonight?" She asks sweetly.

I look over the table at Brittany silently telling her she can order first "I'll have a glass of water please." Brittany tells her politely.

"I'll have the same" I smile warmly at the waitress.

After we've ordered a silence falls between us. I quickly try to think of anything to talk about, not wanting any part of this night to be awkward.

"Let's play a game" I suggest

"What game?" I smile at what almost looks like excitement in the blondes eyes.

"Twenty Questions" I says although it comes out as more of a question.

"Sure, you start."

"okay, hmm… how old are you?" I asks curiously.

"Thirty nine" I can't help it when my eyes shoot open. She does not look that old! "oh my gosh" She says between laughter "I'm just kidding! I'm twenty seven, you should have seen your face" She laughs again.

I can feel my lip jut out because that was so not funny. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Brittany apologizes "how old are you?"

"Twenty six" I say totally forgetting about the joke that happened no more than thirty seconds ago.

"Okay, favorite color?" I can't help but chuckle at the innocence of the question.

"Red, What about you?"

"Red looks nice on you" Brittany compliments pointing to the dress I'm wearing "My favorite color's blue."

"Where do you work?" I ask remembering how she said she needed to change before going back to work yesterday.

"I'm like a receptionist for B&M's Dance Studio." Brittany answers.

"Do you dance?"

"I used to…" I furrow my eyebrows, I was going to ask why she didn't anymore until I noticed the change in Brittany's demeanor.

Noticing it was a sensitive subject I decide to leave it "I was going to sign Max up there, He's always dancing but I wasn't sure if he was to young."

"We take kids of all ages. From the time they can walk to the time they're old enough and good enough to teach the class themselves." She explains "I… uh… How Was Max born?" She asks with furrowed eyebrows "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, that was extremely rude! You don't have to explain anything to me" She says as she puts her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay" I assure her. People ask about that all the time after they realize I'm gay. "I'm assuming you meant how did I get pregnant with him?" Brittany nods shyly "I went out one night with my friends and woke up the next morning in bed with a man. I left that morning without even seeing who it was so when I found out I was pregnant I had no idea who the Father was." I explain "I may be extremely selfish but I'm actually glad I don't know who Max's Father is because I can't imagine having to only see him part time…"

"That's not selfish" Brittany shakes her head.

I just shrug, not really wanting to be on the topic any longer. "When's your Birthday?" I ask.

* * *

"Did you walk?" Brittany asks once we're outside the restaurant.

"Yeah, I can walk you home if you want?" I ask hopefully, not wanting the night to be over.

"I'd like that" Brittany blushes

"Me too" I agree with a warm smile.

They walk a couple minutes in a comfortable silence when Brittany suddenly becomes bolder and slowly entwines her fingers with mine.

I knows this sounds super cheesy, but I can't help but feel like our hands were made to be held by each other's. My fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between Brittany's. I look up at Brittany to see a small smile playing on her lips.

"I had a really nice time tonight Brittany" I tell her once they're outside Brittany's apartment complex. I don't want to let go of her hand because I know once I do the blonde will walk inside and the night will be over.

"Me too" Brittany say's honestly.

My eyes flicker down to pale pink lips and back up into blue eyes. Before I know what's happening I'm leaning in towards Brittany. I'm centimeters away from the blonde's lips when I stop and whispers "Can I kiss you?"

Brittany doesn't answer me, instead she closes the distant between our lips.

Fireworks.

That's all I can think as our lips connect. The world around us has frozen and in that moment the only thing that matters are Brittany's lips on mine. I slowly start to mold my lips into hers and she slowly starts to mimic my actions.

All too soon, in my opinion, it's over and it leaves me breathing heavy.

"I'd like to do this again" I finally say. "The date, not the kiss. Not that I don't want to kiss you again because I do, I ju-" Brittany quickly kisses me, effectively shutting me up

Pale hands find their way to my tan cheeks, as my tan hands find themselves on the blondes hips.

"I'd love to go on another date with you" She says as our lips part.

"Awesome" Santana says breathlessly, a warm smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"I'll text you" Brittany says as she drops her hands from Santana's cheeks.

"Goodnight Brittany"

"Goodnight San" I can feel my heart flutter at the nickname.

I watches as she slowly walks into her building. With one more look behind my shoulder I sees Brittany walk into the elevator.

The entire way home I try to fight the silly smile that keeps overtaking my face, but after multiple tries I just give up and allow everyone around me to see just how happy I am.

By the time I gets home I'm going to guess it's approximately nine-thirty so I quietly locks the door and take off my shoes. I walk into the living room and a soft smile forms on my face at the sight of Puck lying on the couch on his back with Max snuggled into his chest. I quietly grab the blanket from the back of the couch and softly lays it over the both of them.

"Goodnight baby" I whisper as I gives Max a kiss on his forehead.

I quietly go to my room and change my clothes. I hear my phone telling me I have a message so I grab it out of my purse as a silly smile fights its way back on to my face.

BRITTANY: I had a really amazing time tonight San! I really hope we can do it again. Anyways I just wanted to say thank you for tonight and goodnight(:

Santana: I had a lot of fun too Britt. I promise we'll do it again soon. Goodnight(:

And just like that it doesn't feel like my life could get any better. I have a beautiful, healthy son. An amazing best friend, and now I might even get the perfect girl. So with that in mind I fall asleep with a silly smile playing on my lips and a perfect blonde on her mind.

* * *

_Tell me what you guys think! _

_the next chapter will be up by Wednesday Promise. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone, I'm sorry this chapters late. My Grandma just passed away. But I made it really long to make it up to you guys!_

_I do not own glee or any of its characters._

* * *

August 2nd 2014

"I look good?" Max asks his me as he walks into my room. He's wearing white shorts with a lime green polo shirt. He even had Puck spike the front of his hair up that morning.

"You look absolutely perfect babe" I tell him as I pick him up. I may be biased but he is defiantly the most adorable little boy I've ever seen.

"Bwittany fink I good?" I can see the worry in my sons face and it reminds me of how sweet he is. All I had to tell him was that I really like Brittany and he asked if he could look good for today.

"She'd be crazy if she didn't." I assure him honestly.

This will be our fourth date and I can safely say I like this girl a lot. At first though I was nervous about Brittany not liking the fact that I had Max because she never really said anything else after I explained to her how I got pregnant. But Yesterday afternoon Brittany texted me asking if I wanted to have a picnic at the park and if Max could come too.

I was ecstatic at the idea, but I couldn't shake the feel of concern. I know Brittany's a good person. The month we've known each other Brittany has never done or said anything even remotely mean. But I still don't want to have Max get too attached to her if she's going to end up leaving in the end.

*Ding-Dong*

"Is dat Bwittany?" Max asks excitedly from my arms, I can't help but smile at my son's excitement. I really hope Max likes Brittany, although I don't know who wouldn't, I'm still a little worried.

"I bet it is" I tell him as I walk over to the door

"Hey Britt" I greet her with a warm smile after she's inside

"Hey San" She says warmly "Hey Max" She adds quickly as her eyes dart around the room looking at anything but the little boy. I can see the nervousness in her eyes when she finally makes eye contact with me, and it's one of the cutest things I've ever seen. The fact that she's nervous around a three year old is adorable.

"Hi!" Max greets loudly "I still suberman?" He adds shyly.

To say I'm shocked is an understatement, the kid barley remembers what he had for breakfast only a couple hours before, yet he remembers Brittany from a little over a month ago. And by the look on Brittany's face says she didn't expect him to remember her either. She almost looks relieved at the idea of him remembering her.

"Of course, I'll never forget the day I got my own superhero." She say's warmly, my heart swells with fact that she's so sweet to him.

"Should we go?" She asks.

"Yeah, I just have to put his shoes on him and then we're ready to go.

* * *

"Santana he's absolutely adorable. You've done an amazing job with him." She tells me as we sit and watch Max run around the blanket.

"Thanks" I can immediately feel my cheeks grow hot at the compliment

"Bwittany!" Max yells as he stops in front of us.

"What Bud?"

"Come pway wif me!"

"Maxwell James that is not how we ask" I tell him sternly, I don't want Brittany thinking I'm a bad Mom.

"Pwease come pway wif me pwease" He asks again as he flutters his long eyelashes.

Brittany goes to get up but stops when she's right next to my ear "He's going to be a heartbreaker when he's older."

I shiver as hot breathe hits my neck. I slowly breathes in the vanilla scent that is Brittany, and the suddenly she's up and running towards Max.

I can't stop the smile that makes its way onto my face at the sight of Brittany and Max playing tag. Every time Brittany gets close to tagging Max he squeals and runs faster as Brittany feigns tired.

"You have a beautiful family" I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of someone behind me. I turn my head to see a middle aged woman with dark brown hair standing above me with a warm smile.

"Oh thank you bu-"

"You're a lucky lady" I look back over to where Brittany and Max were to see Brittany now has Max in her arms as she spins around and he squeals out fits of laughter. I don't care that we aren't a real family because I know I'm lucky to have a shot. "I am" I look back behind me to see the girls is nowhere around. Well that was weird.

"Mommy come pway wif us pwease!" Max squeals as he comes running towards her on the blanket. Not being able to ever say no to him I get up and take him in my arm "Brittany's it!" I yell as I run with him away from Brittany.

* * *

"Alright how about I pay for some ice-cream?" Brittany suggests after a couple hours of messing around.

"Yay!" Max squeals as he hugs Brittany's legs. I smile at my sons cuteness until I see a flash of sadness come across Brittany's face.

I'm about to ask her what's wrong but just as fast as the emotion appeared it was gone and Brittany was back to smiling. It's weird for me to see Brittany anything but happy. I let it go sensing Brittany not wanting to talk about it.

"Okay lets go" I say softly.

"Mommy I get nana split" Max tells me as we wait in line at Sundaes & Cones.

"You gotta ask Brittany Babe, I don't have the money."

"Why don't you guys go get a seat while I order one Banana Split and what do you want San?" Brittany say's as the line moves a little.

"I'm good, He won't eat all of his so we'll share it. Thank you" I kiss her cheek and then grab Max's hand to look for a seat. We find an empty table with four chairs in the corner of the shop.

"Bwittany's nice mommy" He tells me as we wait for Brittany to come back "and pwetty" he adds.

"She is isn't she?" My mind goes back to the lady at the park, saying we made a beautiful family, and I realize that we aren't even dating. I do want Brittany to be my girlfriend, that would be amazing, but I don't wanna move to fast. She still needs to meet Puck he'd been asking me to bring her home to meet him for a couple weeks now.

"One Banana Split and two Coffee's" Brittany announces as she approaches the table "I know how much you like coffee San" She winks and my heart skips a beat, I swear it does "And extra whip cream for Superman" She sets the banana split down in front of Max and his eye's go wide. Normally I would put a little in a plastic bowl for him because I know he'll pass out from all the sugar but this time I just let him eat it.

"Thanks, what do you say Maxwell?" I ask him knowing he knows what to say, he's just to excited to think about anything but the ice-cream in front of him.

"Fanks Bwitt" My heart grows at the sound of Max giving her a nickname, and by the looks on Brittany's face her's did too.

"No problem Bud" She says warmly.

I watch as she takes a sip of her coffee knowing I wouldn't trade my life right now for anything else in the world.

* * *

"You wore him out today Britt" I tease as I walk back into the living room after putting Max to bed. I see her sitting on the couch so I go over and sit down next to her.

"Me! He wore me out! I haven't run around with a child like that since- a long time ago." Brittany finishes quietly "I, uh, I should probably get going" She adds as she stands up.

"Oh… okay" I say slightly disappointed, I was hoping to spend a little bit of time alone with her. I get up and follow her to the door "Well Puck really wants to meet you so do you think you could come over tomorrow afternoon and stay for dinner?" I ask hopefully. I really hope she says yes because I know Puck will love her.

"I'll be here at three" Brittany leans down into me and I meet her halfway. Every time we kiss it's like the first time, time freezes and the only thing that matters is Brittany's lips on mine. I softly hold her cheeks in the palm of my hands as she rests her hands on my waist, pulling me closer to her.

I break the kiss, resting my forehead against hers "Awesome" I tell her, still trying to catch my breathe from the kiss.

"Bye San" Brittany leans down with another quick kiss

"Bye Brittany" I watch as Brittany walks away, all I can do is sigh because I have no idea what happened just then but I know something made her upset

* * *

Once Brittany gets back to the apartment she's glad to see Quinn is home, she really need to talk to someone. She walks in and sits next to Quinn on the couch.

"Britt… Britt what's wrong?" Quinn asks her voice filled with concern.

Brittany didn't even realize she had been crying until Quinn wiped a tear away from the side of her face,

"Is it Santana? What'd she do?" Brittany can hear the anger in her friend's voice.

"Yes… No… I- We had a Picnic and I-I asked if she could bring Max a-and he's so perfect Q" Brittany can feel the tears coming faster "I feel like I'm replacing him, I miss h-him so much"

"Hey, it'll be okay. I know you miss him, I miss him too. And I know you miss him more but B it's been four years. You've gotta have a life, this past month you've been happier than I've seen you in a long time. I can tell you really like her and I know she's good for you.

"H-How do I move on Q?" Brittany pleads "I-I can't replace him, w-what if I f-forget?" Quinn can feel her own tears form in her eyes as she holds her sobbing best friend.

"You won't B, I promise you won't" It breaks Quinn's heart to see Brittany so small and fragile like this again. "Maybe you should tell her" She suggests quietly.

Brittany suddenly pulls out of Quinn's embrace "Are you crazy Quinn? I like her, I really really like her, and you want me to put all of this on her?! We aren't even dating!"

Quinn can tell Brittany's getting nervous about the idea "If you really like her B… you'll tell her. Don't you think she deserves to know? What if you were in her position? Wouldn't you want to know if something was wrong with her?"

"Well yeah of course, I ju-"

"Then you should tell her B" With that Quinn gets up off the couch, she kisses Brittany's forehead before walking to her own room. She hates the idea of leaving Brittany alone right now but she has to leave her alone so she can give her space to think.

* * *

"Puck I swear to God if you aren't nice to her I will-"

"Mommy when's Bwittany comin ova?" Max interrupts me as he walks into the kitchen.

"In just a few minutes babe why don't you go play with your cars' I've gotta talk to Uncle Puck" I'm glad he likes Brittany so much but I really need to talk to Puck.

Truth be told, I'm a little nervous about Brittany coming over because one, last night when she left she seemed upset and I really hope I didn't screw anything up although I have no idea what I did. And two, I'm afraid Puck will scare her away.

"Santana, I'm always nice" I can't help but roll my eyes. Every time I let him meet someone I may like he goes crazy protective and scares them away. I swear he's worse that my dad. "But, uh, I kinda want you to meet someone too..." He adds quietly as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Really Puck? You had to bring someone over today? He better not be weird because if he is I'm kicking him out. Have you forgotten that this is my house?" Too say I'm annoyed is an understatement, he knows how much I like Brittany and I want this day to be perfect but what if this guy freaks Brittany out?

"Um, actually it's a girl…" He tells me and I can now see the nervousness in his eyes.

"A girl…" I can't help but tease him. He never brings girls home, he doesn't really do relationships. But he did bring a girl to meet me once and let's just say he isn't the only one who can be protective.

"Yes so will you please behave yourself?" He pleads

"What are you talking about?! You only gave me one try and the girl was an absolute Bitch." I can't help but defend myself because the girl was a bitch. She barley even acknowledged my presents, she would give me a death stare every time I tried to talk, And she didn't like the idea of Puck spending so much time with Max.

"Okay I give it to you she was, but please just behave yourself?"

*Ding-Dong*

Puck looks at the watch on his wrist "I told my girl Three thirty so that's probably yours" He nods his head in the direction of the door.

My heart jumps at the sound of Brittany being my girl. I open the door to see Brittany's blonde hair straightened with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a Chicago Bears sweatshirt.

"Hey San!" She greets with a smile once she's inside the house. I decide to let Last night go for now and just enjoy the day with her.

"Hey Britt" I smile warmly "Puck and Max are probably in the living room" I tell her as I turn around to bring her into the living room. She grabs my elbow quickly spinning me around to face her, our bodies only inches apart. I can look into her eyes trying to find what might be wrong but I can't find anything.

"What's wro-"

Brittany quickly kisses me, effectively making me quiet. I sigh into the kiss as my mind goes blank to everything except her lips on mine. We stand there for what seems like hours, but in reality is only a few seconds, slowly molding our lips together. I slowly break away needing air.

"Wow…" That was amazing, and I was worried she didn't like me.

"I just, I just needed to do that" She says breathlessly. My heart grows at her words. It takes everything in me not to start doing the happy dance right there in front of her.

"Bwittany!" I smile as Max runs as fast as he can towards Brittany.

"Superman what's up?" She bends down and picks him up and I'm positive every time I see her so sweet with him my heart skips a beat. If she wasn't like this with him than I wouldn't continue to see her. Max is what's most important to me and to know he likes her just as much as I do is awesome.

*Ding-Dong*

"Why don't you go bring Brittany into the living room Max" I suggest as I walk towards the door " I'll be in there in a minute" I Kiss her cheeks as I walk past them both.

I open the door to see a Short blonde standing there wearing almost the exact same thing as Brittany, except her sweatshirt is a little bit different but still the bears. I have to give it too Puck, this girl is gorgeous.

"Hi, you must be here for Puck?" I ask her as I shut the door.

"Yeah, you must be the girl I'm here to meet" She's so nervous she won't even look up from the floor.

"I'd assume that would be me" I smile warmly "My names Santana"

Her head snaps up as her eyes grow wide. She eyes me up and down and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable because all I wanted to know was her name…

"Oh uh, my names-"

"Quinn!?" I look over to see Brittany in the middle of the walkway. Her eyebrows are knit together and her head is cocked to the side and she looks about as confused as I feel.

"Um, I'm sorry, do you guys know each other?" I ask them both because this is extremely weird and they just keep starring at each other. Oh god what if they're exes! This will be so awckwa-

"Yeah she's my best friend" Brittany answers me first. I'm so relieved to hear they aren't exes and it explains why the girl, Quinn, looked so weird when I said my name. Wait so that means Brittany talks about me too. I do another little happy dance in my mind.

"Oh…" I'm suddenly a lot more nervous about today.

"I'm sorry San, will you give us a minute? Brittany asks, her eyes not leaving the blonde in front of me.

"Oh, yeah sure" I slowly walk into the living room, still in shock that out of the millions of people , Puck likes Brittany's best friend.

When I get to the living room I see Puck sitting on the floor playing cars with Max. "Puck!" I yell quietly not wanting Brittany or Quinn to hear.

"Yeah? Is she here?" He asks as he stands up and walks over to me.

"Yeah, Quinn's here too, did you know they were best friends?"

"Best friends? No way, that's so cool!" I can tell by the shock on his face that he is telling the truth and it makes this situation a lot weirder.

"Yeah and by the looks on their faces they didn't expect us to know each other either, let alone be best friends." I go on explaining how shocked the two blondes looked when they saw each other while Puck just smiles in amusement.

"Well I think-"

"Hey San, I'm sorry we just had to talk about something real quick" Brittany apologizes as she walks in the room behind me.

"Its fine" I assure her as I walk over to stand next to her.

"Hey Puck" I can't help but smile as I see the smile form on Pucks face. He looks like max does when he goes in the candy isle at the story.

"Hey" Puck leans down to give her a quick kiss. I suddenly feel a small tug on my jeans and look down to see Max hiding behind my legs, intently watching Quinn and Puck.

"Mommy who's dat?" He whispers as he slowly lifts his arm to point over at Quinn.

"That's Quinn, Puck's lady friend" I whisper loud enough for the two to the side of us to hear. Max starts to giggle, and I can't help the small chuckle that comes out of my own mouth when I see Quinn trying to hide her blush by putting her head up next to Pucks chest and Puck smiling down at her like she's the most amazing thing in the world. They really do make a cute couple, if that's what they are.

"Hi Qin, I Max!" I watch as my son walks toward Quinn with his hand out for her to shake.

Quinn lowers herself so she's the same height as Max and takes his hand gently in hers "Hi Max"

"Uncle Puck she pwetty!" I smile warmly at my son for his sweetness.

"She's very pretty" Puck tells him with a dreamy glint in his eye as he looks down towards Quinn. I look over at Brittany to see her watching the whole scene with a warm smile on his face as well.

"Oh! Puck this is Brittany" I gesture to my right were the blonde is standing "Brittany this is Puck"

"Hi Brittany" Puck greets as he sticks out it hand for her to shake

"Hi" Brittany says almost inaudibly as she takes Pucks hand into her own. I can almost see the nervousness radiating off of her.

"You shouldn't be so nervous" I whisper once we're seated next to each other on the couch "He already likes you"

"How? All I said was hi?" I laugh at how adorable she is when she furrows her eyebrows and cocks her head to the side so I can clearly see she's confused.

"I don't know, I guess you're pretty likeable" I wink and her face immediately flushes.

"I sit on Bwittany's lap!" Max yells as he runs up to Brittany and I.

"Max that's not how we ask." I say sternly, he's getting better about his manners but he sometimes forgets.

"Bwittany I pwease sit on lap?" I can't help but roll my eyes as I see his lip jut out and he bat's his long eyelashes.

"Of course you can" Brittany says as she picks him up and sits him on her lap. He happily snuggles into her chest and her expression changes from happy to the sad look she had yesterday in a matter of seconds.

I look away trying to think of what might be wrong with her but instead I see Quinn and Puck cuddled up together on the smaller couch. I would think it was cute if it weren't for the sad, sympathetic look Quinn was giving Brittany.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, do you guys want anything?" I really need to get away from everyone for just a few minutes so I can clear my head and enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

"Dinner was amazing Santana, you're an amazing cook" Quinn compliments as she helps me clean of the table.

"Thank you" I smile as she hands me a plate to be washed. All I cooked was spaghetti and garlic bread but if she liked it then good. It makes me seem like a better person and although it seems like she likes me, it couldn't hurt to have some things to fall back on.

"I can tell you really like Brittany" A small smile forms on my face at the sound of the blonde in the other rooms name.

"Yeah, she's definitely something special"

"She is… and as her best friend I need to say this" I know what's coming. The whole protective speech, I'm supposed to be giving it to her about Puck "I know by the way Brittany talks about you and I saw today, that you're a really nice person Santana. But Brittany's been through more than you could ever imagine" I instantly feel the need to ask what she's been through but the look on Quinn's face tells me she's not done "And I know she's strong, she's so so strong. But she does break, and it's one of the most heart breaking things you'll ever see" My heart already clenches at the thought of an upset Brittany. "So please Santana, do not break her heart. She likes you so much already I know she does, so I beg you, please keep her from breaking again." With the last few words I can now see tears welled up in the corners of Quinn's eyes, and I watch as she clenches and unclenched her jaw clearly upset at the remembrance of an upset Brittany.

"I really really like her Quinn, so I promise you that I'll do anything and everything to keep Brittany happy. I told you she was something special and I meant it, her laugh and her smile are two of the best things about her and I wouldn't ever want those things to go away. So I promise to never ever intentionally make her upset." I tell her because in all honesty it's the truth. I could never live with myself if I ever made her upset.

"She's lucky to have you"

I shake my head "No, I'm the lucky one." I watch as a smile forms on Quinn's face and I'm happy I made it past the speech but I can't help but think about one of the things Quinn said. "You said that Brittany's been through more than I can imagine, I uh- I just was wondering what that was?"

Quinn gives me a sympathetic smile and I already know she isn't going to tell me "I think I should let her do that"

Before I can say anything else Puck and Brittany walk into the kitchen laughing about something. "Hey San Max got tired so I Put him to bed."

"Thanks" I don't mean to sound rude but I just can't get what Quinn said out of my mind.

"I'm going to walk Quinn home and go home after that. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Thank you though, It was nice to meet you Quinn" I smile toward them both as we all make our way to the front door.

"It was nice to meet you too"

"Bye guys" Brittany says from behind me at the door.

"Bye" They both reply at the same time.

"Pucks really nice San, and he's so good with Max" She tells me once we both sit down next to each other on the couch.

"Yeah he is, he's been in Max's life since the day he was born. Max probably wouldn't be the little boy he is today without Puck." I smile warmly at the memory of Puck sleeping over for basically the first month of Max's life. "Quinn was really great to Britt, you're lucky to have such an amazing friend" I tell her honestly, Quinn really did seem like an amazing friend.

"Yeah, I am, but I hope she didn't scare you with her speech she does? I already know she did it, she used to always scare away the people I brought home with that speech" My mind immediately goes back to what Quinn said. I really want to know but maybe it's to soon, I don't want her to think I'm going to be all up in her business.

"UH, Ye-Yeah she's a good friend, that's all." I cant keep my voice steady so I know she already knows I'm lying.

Brittany clenches and unclenches her jaw and I can see the anger in her eyes "What did she tell you Santana?" It's weird to hear her say my whole name but that's how I know that she's mad.

"No-Nothing, I uh, She just t-told me not to h-hurt you" I really hate my inability to lie to her right now.

"Santana what did she tell you?" She moves over on the couch so she's no longer touching me. I reach out to and grab her hand but she quickly pulls away, I know she's angry at Quinn but that kind of hurt. I was only trying to comfort her.

"All she told me was that you've been through more than I can imagine and I've been imagining Brittany but I have no clue what's happened to you and that scares me!" I try not to raise my voice too much but I can't keep the frustration of how much a mystery Brittany is inside any longer. "Brittany I like you, I really, really like you. But until Quinn told me this, I've never noticed how you never talk about your past! I have told you about almost everything, Max, Puck, my parents, but I know nothing about you!" I can see a hurt expression take over Brittany's face at the mention of her past but I need to continue "All I know is that you're a beautiful, smart, funny, sweet young women. And I know the past doesn't matter but it scares me that I'm falling for someone I hardly even know!" I didn't mean to tell her that I was falling for her but I am and that scares me. I look back up at Brittany to see tears in her eyes and I immediately hate myself for putting them there. "Britt I'm sorr-"

"No Santana your right. You don't know anything about my past, and I was hoping it would stay that way for a long time but if it's this important to you than ask me anything, and I'll answer honestly." She nearly flinches at what she just said and I immediately feel bad.

"No Britt, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so pushy-"

"Please Santana just ask me something because if you don't I may never give you answers. And if you don't want to see me after this I understand." She says the last part so quiet I almost couldn't hear it. But I did.

"O-Okay" I suddenly don't know if I want to know anything about her past. But the look on Brittany's face lets me know it's now or never.

* * *

_Seeing all of your thought on this story definantly makes everything I put into it worth it! Thank you guys, your perfect._

_And once again I'm sorry it's late. I'll post again in the next week or so._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry it took so long to update I just had no time with exams and working but I tried to make this chapter really good. I think it's the best one yet but I'm not sure so please tell me if you guys like it!_

_I do not own glee or any of it's characters_

* * *

_"Please Santana just ask me something because if you don't I may never give you answers. And if you don't want to see me after this I understand." She says the last part so quiet I almost couldn't hear it. But I did._

_"O-Okay" I suddenly don't know if I want to know anything about her past. But the look on Brittany's face lets me know it's now or never._

To say I was feeling awkward now would be an understatement. I could tell Brittany wanted a question because she was just looking at me with tear rimmed eyes and it broke my heart. I didn't mean to push her or be a bitch about anything but when Quinn told me that stuff about Brittany I realized how little Brittany talks about herself. The conversations we have always revolve around me and I have told her almost everything about myself. Almost. "I, uh, I don't really know what to ask Brittany…"

"Anything" She gives me a tight lipped smile so I know she doesn't really want me to ask anything.

"Okay, um where are you from?" I don't want to ask anything to big yet because I really hate the sight of a sad Brittany.

"You have the right to ask me anything you want and you pick that?" She chuckles and I can't help but smile, happy that some of the tension has been lifted. "I'm from Chicago" she says simply.

"Chicago? Why'd you move here?" We are now sitting on each side of the couch with our backs against the arm rests facing each other.

"I got into Julliard and I always wanted to move here so it just gave me an excuse to do it."

"Wow, what did you major in?" I remember she said she stopped dancing so maybe it was dancing.

"Um, I actually didn't finish. I dropped out halfway through my first year." She looks down at her hands in clear embarrassment.

"I dropped out of Nyada." I don't know why I just blurted that out. I guess I wanted to make her feel better, to tell her she shouldn't be embarrassed.

Brittany looks up at me with furrowed eyebrows "What were you going to major in? They don't have teaching programs there, I applied there to.

"I used to always want to be a singer so I was going to get a singing major but then when I got pregnant with Max I realized I liked to educate kids more. So then I decided to be a teacher, that's how I became a 9th grade teacher. Well I guess I'm not a teacher yet, I only have a month and a half until I start… " I ramble. I'm suddenly embarrassed at the fact I told her I could sing. Nobody but Puck, my Mom, and Max know I can sing.

"You're a good mom Santana" She smiles sadly and I don't understand because one minute she's smiling and joking around and the next she looks like she could burst into tears at any moment.

"Thanks" I didn't mean to sound rude but I just don't get her sometimes "Tell me something almost nobody else knows" I ask trying to get her to open up more.

"Um… Well only Quinn knows this, I- uh, I sometimes right songs. The only reason that Quinn knows is because she sings some of them for me." I smile at her because it's just another reason to add to my list of reasons why I'm falling for her.

"I'd love to hear one of them." I tell her honestly because by the way she is smiling I know it's something that makes her happy and I want to support that.

"Only if you'll sing it" she sounds more like asking then telling me. She looks at me with hopeful eyes and I can't help but nod.

I think of another question to ask her "What do your parents do?" I immediately regret asking that question because as soon as the word parents left my mouth she tensed up and started to clench and unclench her jaw.

"Uh my dad, he passed away when I was 17 of lung cancer" I can't help but gasp "and um my mom used to be a Nurse. She quit after my dad died." I can see the pain in her eyes talking about her parents but I want her to know that she can open up to me.

"Are you and your mom close then?"

"No. After my dad died she kind of shut down for a few months. She never got out of bed, I don't even know when or if she ate. But after the first couple months she started leaving. Sometimes for weeks at a time. Each time she told me I reminded her to much of my father so she needed sometime away from me" I watch as a single tear slides silently down her cheek "I had to learn to do everything myself, I got a job at the coffee shop down the road so I could pay the bills and pay for groceries. After about a year she stopped leaving and we started to act normal. That's when I decided to tell her I was Bi. She refused to accept it so I had to pretend that loving girls was wrong for as long as I lived there. It was terrible she never physically hit me and I'm thankful for that but sometimes I was so worried she would." She shakes her head and gives a quite bitter laugh "Everyone always tells you that sticks and stones will break your bones but word will never hurt you. They're wrong, they're all fucking wrong." My eyes widen at Brittany's language, the month and a half we've been seeing each other I've never heard her swear. "My mom's words were vicious and they definitely hurt." My heart breaks at the sight of the blonde in front of me looking so small and vulnerable. "She was nicer to me around when I was nineteen, that's when I dropped out of Julliard and moved back home. We were closer than we had been in years but when I was about twenty four she started to go back to her old ways so I moved back out here and I rarely ever go home. I see her almost every thanksgiving and Christmas but it's not like normal mother and daughter reunions. It's always her telling me about all the mistakes I've made in my life. I also call her every mother's day because although she makes my life hell she is still my mother and I'll always love her." I can't help but stare at her. She's so perfect, she deserves the world and what she got was horrid. And still through all she's been through she see still sees the best in everyone.

"You're amazing you know that?" I ask in disbelief. How does someone even get this perfect? She looks down at her hands trying to hide the blush that's taken over her face.

"You've only seen the good parts of me" She whispers.

"That's all there is of you" I tell her honestly "Was that what Quinn was talking about?" I'm curious to know if that's the only horrible thing that's happened to her. I really hope that's it because I don't think I could take it if I had to sit here and watch her cry anymore. It hurts too much not knowing what to do.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Yeah that's it." I nod, knowing that that wasn't everything Quinn was talking about. Brittany stares at her hand obviously avoiding eye contact.

Realizing it must be worse than what she had just told me, I let it go. "Okay…" I sigh because I want her to feel like she can trust me but if she still can't then I have to allow her time to start.

"I, um I should probably get home. Quinn's probably waiting up to talk about everything that happened today, and I have to work tomorrow morning." She laughs but I can tell it was fake by the forced smile on her face.

"Let me walk you out" I say as she stands up. I slowly walk behind her to the door and stand there as she puts on her shoes. "I'm happy you could come over today. It meant a lot to me, Pucks one of the most important people in my life so I'm happy you two get along so well." I tell her as I reach out for her hand.

"He's a good guy" she giggles a little before continuing and I'm happy to know it's a real laugh "I'm happy you could meet Quinn today, although it wasn't planned." She giggles again.

"I'm glad I could meet her" I say with a smile.

"Can I kiss you?" she asks shyly

"Always" I tell her as I lean up into her. It only lasts a couple seconds but I can feel all of the emotion that has been expressed tonight in this one kiss.

"Bye San"

"Goodbye Britt" I sigh as I watch her walk out the door knowing I need to ask one more very important question. I just need to talk to another blonde first.

* * *

Brittany walks through the front door and sighs. She wanted to tell Santana tonight, she wanted to tell her everything but she just couldn't. She's afraid Santana will leave and she wants a little bit more time with her before that happens.

"B? Is that you?" She hears Quinn call from the living room.

"Yeah it's me" She yells back. Although Quinn's her best friend and she loves her, she doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

"Hey" Quinn says with a smile as she meets Brittany in the kitchen.

"Don't talk to me, I'm mad at you" Brittany says only somewhat joking. She walks around Quinn and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"What, why?" Quinn's eyebrows furrow as she tries to think of what she might have done to make the other blonde mad.

"You basically almost forced me to tell Santana tonight!" Brittany raises her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asks, still confused.

"You told Santana that I've been through a lot. You don't think she's going to have questions about that?" Brittany asks angrily as she puts the bottle of water down.

"B, I just had to make sure she wouldn't hurt you I wasn't trying to force you to do anything." Quinn says quietly, realizing why Brittany might be mad about that.

"It's not your job to protect me Quinn!" Brittany yells "Thanks to you I lied to Santana, how am I ever supposed to tell her now? I told her that you were talking about everything with my Mom. How are we ever supposed to have a relationship now when I have already lied to her!?"

"Brittany, I'm sorry but why did you lie? Why didn't you just tell her? It is not my fault you lied." Quinn says with narrowed eyes.

"It's not just something I tell people! I am a mess Quinn! You should know that, you live with me. How many times have you held me at night while I cried? How many times have you had to take care of me when I'm drunk and angry at the world? Too many. I am so thankful for you because without you I would have nobody. But that's why I can't tell Santana. Nobody will want me once they know everything. It's exactly what Artie said." Brittany tells Quinn with tears streaming down her face "I just want a little bit more time with her until she won't talk to me anymore."

"Santana is not Artie!" Quinn says sternly "Artie was selfish, he was mean and he was never respectful to you, ever. Santana is sweet, she talks about you like you're the stars in the sky. She is very respectful to not only you but everyone around her. She is falling in love with you Brittany, I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you, hell when she even hears your name her eyes twinkle. She would not have left you because your past is past. But she is going to be so her hurt when she finds out you lied to her. I know you hate talking about this but Santana is different than Artie in so many ways. You're going to need to tell her. She might understand because she will realize it's hard for you to talk about but at first she's going to take it as a sign that you can't trust her. And I know that's not true." Quinn says angry at Brittany for comparing the two.

"Why are you taking her side Quinn?" Brittany asks in disbelief "you know this is hard for me"

"Brittany there is no sides!" Quinn yells "This isn't a game! I'm not taking her side, I'm telling you the truth and if it seems like I'm taking her side than you know you are in the wrong for lying to her."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed" Brittany says as she shakes her head. She grabs her bottle of water and walks out of the kitchen leaving Quinn standing there staring at were Brittany just left.

* * *

After cleaning up a little I text Puck asking for Quinn's number so I can ask her to lunch to ask her some things about Brittany. I walk over to Max's bedroom door and slowly open it making sure it doesn't creak. I smile to myself seeing him asleep in his racecar bed with the blankets kicked to the floor just like mine always were as a child. I tiptoe over to his bed and pick up the blankets laying them back on top of him softly. As I kneel down and give him a kiss on the forehead I take a deep breath smelling his baby shampoo.

After I walk back out into the living room I settle down on the couch thinking about how crazy it is that Max is already three and a half. I remember holding him for the first time and knowing I could never love anything as much as I love him. But I was so scared to become a Mother I had so many fears. Like the first time I brought him home I was scared out of my mind that I would drop him or that I would lose him somehow. Or like the first bath I gave him a bath I was so scared he would drown I couldn't even put him into the water. Or like the first time I took him out of the house and I freaked out so much I made Puck come along and be his body guard. Or like when I left him with Puck for the first time I was so scared I came back twenty minutes later. But the worst was on his first birthday. That night I sat in the bathroom crying into Pucks chest for the fear that he was growing up to fast. That fear will probably live on forever because it feels like yesterday all of my fears were just beginning.

I wipe a happy tear that had formed as the memories came to my head as I pull out my phone and see that Puck had sent me Quinn's number.

To QUINN: Hey Quinn, its Santana. I got your number from Puck because I was wondering if you were free to go to lunch tomorrow. I have a few things I need to talk to you about.

I sigh as I start to think about how much of a mystery Brittany still is. She really only answered a few questions tonight. Well at least she answered any I think to myself. I feel a buzz come for my pocket so I pull my phone out and see a text from Quinn.

FROM QUINN: Hey Santana! I am free for lunch anytime from 12:30 to 2:30

TO QUINN: okay, how about 1:00? At breadstix?

I'm happy Quinn's free because I need her advice on Brittany otherwise we are going to be stuck in the "talking" stage forever.

FROM QUINN: 1:00 sounds perfect, and breadstix is good! See you then, goodnight.

TO QUINN: Goodnight(:

I turn my phone off as I stand up and walk to my room to go to bed.

* * *

"Mommy" a soft whisper coming from the foot of the bed wakes me up. I continue to lie there pretending to still be asleep when I feel a tiny dip in the bed beside me. I pretend to move in my sleep and fight a smile when I hear a tiny gasp from beside me and all movement stops. The smile makes its way on my face when Max lifts my arm that was sprawled out on the bed up and limbs underneath it. He drapes my arm back over himself and tries his hardest to snuggle up into my chest. I start to move again and pretend to roll over on top of him making sure I don't put all of my weight on top of him.

"Ah… I think I might need a new bed, mines getting a little lumpy." I say as I stretch my arms. I continue to lay there until I hear another little whisper.

"Psssttt" I can't fight the chuckle that leaves my mouth

"Oh my gosh!" I say in fake disbelief "My bed can talk! Bed should I tickle Maxwell today?" I roll back over again so now Max is behind me.

"Nooo" Max whispers in a fake ghost voice.

"No? Well… Bed I think I might." I slowly start to turn my body so it's facing the little lump that's hidden under the covers.

"No!" Max giggles as I start to tickle him through the blankets. He quickly uncovers himself and jumps on top of my stomach.

"Oh my goodness did the bed just spit you out! I knew I needed a new bed, first it was lumpy now it's eating my favorite person in the whole wide world?" I say as I cover my eyes with my forearm.

"No Mommy" He giggles and my heart swells at the sound "I cuddle wif you" he says as he lies entirely on top of me.

"and I will cuddle with you" I say as I kiss him on the forehead and wrap my arms around his tiny body.

We lay like that and I'm happy once again that I don't need a job right now. Everyone thinks that I should be poor because I don't work but my Abeulo passed away right after Max was born and although I didn't see him that much I was his only grandchild so he left all of his money to me. I still wouldn't need a job for another four or five years but I just finished school and I already had a job offer so I took it. This way I can save the rest of the money for Max when he's older.

I reach out and grab my phone from the bedside table and hold it above my head to turn it on. When I turn it on I see that it's only nine o'clock. I also see a text from Brittany and two texts from Mercedes my best girlfriend.

FROM BRITT: Good morning gorgeous :*

I smile at the cute kissy face she made.

TO BRITT: Good morning beautiful!

After checking my email I decide to look at Mercedes texts.

FROM CEDES: Hey girl, when am I going to be able to see that beautiful god child of mine? It's been forever!

I laugh as I read the next one

FROM CEDES: Oh and I guess his Mom too (;

TO CEDES: I'm actually going to need someone to watch max for a couple hours at around 12:45. You think you can do that?

Not even thirty seconds later she texts me back

FROM CEDES: Hell yes girl! I'll be there in fifteen minutes.

My eyes widen at the fact in half an hour it will only be nine thirty. That's three and a half hours early.

TO CEDES: Mercedes you're going to be here three and a half hours early! Max and I are still in bed!

FROM CEDES: I did say I needed some time with his Mom to, honey that would be you. So get your sweet ass outta bed and unlock this door cause I'm here.

I look at the time to see she got here in eight minutes instead of fifteen.

"Hey Max why don't we go open the door" I say because I know how happy he'll be when he sees its Mercedes. All though she wasn't around as much as Puck, because she lived L.A. for two years of Max's life he still adores her just as much. And she still loves him just as much as Puck.

"Otay" I smile as he climbs off of me and off the bed. I can hear him running down the hall into the living room as I get out of bed and follow him. I'm halfway down the hall when I hear him scream.

"Aunt Cede's!" I smile as I see Mercedes bend down and pick him up.

"Hey baby boy!" she squeals as she peppers his face with kisses.

"Stop slobbering on my baby wheezy" I joke as I walk towards them both.

"It's nice to see you too Santana" she says after she kisses my cheek.

We walk into the kitchen so I can make Max his chocolate milk he drinks every morning.

"Okay though seriously Cede's were you like waiting around the corner or something because you got her in record time" I half joke as I give Max the blue sippy cup.

"Fanks Mommy" my heart melts as he kisses my cheek and runs away out of the kitchen.

"No, I was at this coffee shop like ten minutes away when you answered me so I decided to come sooner. Don't act like you're not happy I'm here" she winks and I can't help but chuckle. She was only away for two months but it felt like forever.

"Of course I'm happy but I gotta go get ready. You can just hang out here or you can get him ready and go to your place or you can wait tell I'm ready and I will get him ready for you."

"Don't be silly, if I need him ready I'll get him ready. Now go get pretty because the morning look does not treat you well girl" She waves her hand around my face and hair with a disgusted look.

"Oh shut up" I laugh because I know she's joking.

'I'm just kidding now go" she says as she walks out of the kitchen to go find Max.

* * *

"Santana" I hear my name called when I walk up to the host table. I look over to see Quinn waving her hand with a smile. I quickly smile and wave back bypassing the host.

"Hey" I say once I sit down and set my purse beside me.

"Hey" Quinn smiles

"Um, How are you?" I ask not knowing how to start a conversation.

"Well since last night I've been good" I blush at how stupid I sound now, especially now as she laughs.

"I'm sorry your probably wondering why I asked you to lunch" she nods " Well I, um , I want to ask Brittany to be my girlfriend but I don't know how and I was hoping you could help me with that…" I look down at my hand because I didn't realize how nervous I was until now.

"Oh well finally!" Quinn shrieks as she claps her hands. "I mean you guys have been seeing each other for almost two months, you act like a couple, someone would have already assumed you were."

I feel my nerves go down a little "So you think she'll say yes?"

"Yeah, I think so." Quinn says shortly.

"Are you sure? Because I might break if she says no…" I explain with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, she'll say yes" I sigh with relief at the assurance in Quinn's voice.

"How should I ask her?" I suddenly realize I have no idea if I should just ask her or if it should be big.

"I don't know nothing too big. Just something cute, unique maybe."

"Okay so I was thinking…"

* * *

_Please tell me what you guys think! You may find out a little more about Brittany's past also._

_Also if you guys have any cute ways to ask someone to be your girlfriend/boyfriend let me know! _

_Reading your guy's reviews always puts a smile on my face so thank you guys for that!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! I decided not to keep you guys waiting so here's the next chapter! this chapter is a really long one and Emotional, you may need tissues. I admit that I cried while writing it but I'm a big baby so it may just be me._

_I do not own glee or any of it's characters_

* * *

August 11th 2014

"Hey Britt" Mike says as he walks out of the front practice room.

"Hi Mike" Brittany is really kind of grumpy today. She's tired from working so long all week because the final summer show for age's five to eight is coming up and she is in charge of everything but the dancing. And on top of that she hasn't been able to see Santana all week.

"Um this is for you. Someone came by and dropped it off on your lunch break. I was told not to give it to you until you got off." Brittany looks down at the time to see indeed that it was three thirty-three, she got out three minutes ago.

Brittany slowly reaches up from where she's sitting at her desk and takes the little white piece of paper out of Mike's hand. Before she reads it she looks back up at Mike to see him wink and walk back into the practice room. She flips it over to see a hand written note.

_Brittany, the day I met you I knew you were something special. When I looked into your blue eyes for the first time I knew I had just met the most beautiful women I ever will meet. The way you laughed instead of yelling about the spilt water all over your clothes made my heart beat a little faster than normal. The way you had told Max that he helped you instead of scolding him made me smile bigger than I ever have. And the way you winked had me weak in the knees. But what really told me you were different was the way I felt when you walked away. I had just barley met you, I didn't even know your name, but there was just something about the thought of never seeing you again that had me down. So please go back to the place we first met, where I had stood starring just a little too long as you stood there dripping wet. Once you get there tell the hostess you have a reservation with Noah Puckerman._

Brittany sits there for a minute with a smile on her face at Santana's nice words. She had almost forgotten about the water because it feels like a lifetime ago. It doesn't feel like only two months ago.

She quickly cleans her desk up and puts all of her stuff in her purse. She peaks her head into the room Mike was in "Bye Mike!" She says cheerily, a lot different than not even ten minutes ago.

"Have fun!" he winks again making her think Santana had told Mike everything. Once she gets outside she walks to her blue Altima and sees another note on her windshield in the same handwriting.

_Your Beautiful_ is all it says but it's enough to put a big smile on Brittany's face. Once she's in the car she tucks the note neatly with her other one in her purse.

B&M's dance studio is only ten minutes away from Breadstix and the entire ten minutes Brittany tries to figure out what Santana's up to.

Once she gets the she gets out of her car and goes inside she notices almost nobody's inside.

"Hello how may I help you today?" The male host asks.

"Oh, Um I have reservations with Noah Puckerman?" Brittany asks him instead of telling him.

"Ah, Brittany, right this way" Brittany furrows her eyes until she realizes Santana must have told everyone except her what she was doing. She follows the host to a table in the corner and see's Puck sitting there.

"There you are" The host says as he stands in front of Puck. Puck lifts head up smiles once he sees Brittany standing there.

"Thank you" Brittany smiles "Puck what's going on?" she asks him once she sits down.

"I'm only a delivery man" He winks as he pulls out a white piece of paper just like the other ones. He slides it across the table and stands up. "I was told to give that to you once you got here. I have to leave because I have to be somewhere else but stay here until you've finished reading that." With that Puck walks away leaving Brittany at the table with the note. She quickly grabs it and flips it over to see the curvy handwriting that's on all the others.

_Brittany, this place is where it all began. This is where we first met, this is where we had our first date. This is where I finally got to know the blonde that was on my mind from the moment I met her. This is where you tricked me into thinking you were thirty nine, and then you laughed at me when I was shocked. Do you remember that? That's when I realized how cute your laugh is. I wanted to be mad but it was so hard when I heard you laugh. This place will always be my favorite now because every time I'm here I'm reminded of you and I couldn't ask for anything better. This is the last place we were before we had our first kiss. When we kissed for the first time everything in the world around had frozen and the only thing I could think about was your mouth on mine, so please go to there. To the place where we first kissed._

Brittany smiles as she remembers the things Santana is talking about. The first date they shared Brittany had been so carefree because she had assumed it was just her getting back out there. She didn't realize that she would begin to fall for the Latina.

She places the letter in her purse as she gets up. She says goodbye to the man at the front and he just smiles and waves back. She goes out to her car and smiles when she sees another white note on her windshield.

_You sweet _is all this one says so she puts in her purse and gets in the car.

On her way to her apartment building she looks at the time to see that it's now four o'clock. She smiles when she realizes that at the end of all these notes she will most likely get to see Santana.

She pulls into her parking spot and walks over to the front of the building. She furrows her eyebrows when she doesn't see anybody she knows, except the doorman.

"Here you are my lady" the doorman says as he holds out another white note. She takes it with a smile and reads it.

_I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that you're going to have to up to your apartment for your next note._

She smiles at how smart Santana is as she walks inside the building. Once she gets up to her floor she opens her door to see Quinn standing there with a smile on her face and a white not in her hands.

"You're in on this too!?" I ask as I take the note out of her hands.

"Of course, now excuse me I have to go somewhere but have fun!" she says with a smile so big it goes from ear to ear. She gives Brittany a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek as she walks past her and out the door.

Brittany flips the card over and reads it.

_Brittany, you look beautiful today you know. You look beautiful every day. The day you looked most beautiful to me was the day you were formally introduced to Max. You were so nervous, I could see it in your eyes. It was absolutely adorable. When you and Max were playing tag that day in the park I realized how lucky I was. Max is the most important person in my life and the fact that he totally in love with you makes my heart swell. He talks about you constantly. He talks about how much fun you are and how much he loves to be called superman. He tells me that he wishes he could say goodnight to you when I put him to bed and he tells me that he can't wait to sit on your lap again. When we went to get ice cream he told me how he thought you were pretty and I could do nothing but agree. When we sat there drinking our coffees I looked over to you as you watched Max eat his ice cream and I felt like the luckiest person alive. So please go to the place where I realized that you were the most perfect girl in the world._

Brittany's heart swells at her words, nobody has ever said this nice of things to her and Santana's words are close to bringing tears to her eyes. She puts the note in her purse and walks back out to her car. When she gets there she sees the little white note on her windshield so she quickly grabs it and reads it.

_You're funny_

Brittany gets in her car and drives over to the ice cream shop in ten minutes. Once she gets there she goes inside and looks around. She smiles when she sees Puck, Quinn, and Max all sitting at a table. Quinn is watching the two boys lovingly as they laugh about something.

"Bwittany!" Max yells once he sees her. They all stand up once Brittany gets over to them.

"Hey superman" She smiles as she picks him up, remembering the note Santana had just left her. Although it reminds her, she gives him a kiss on the forehead and looks at the couple to see Quinn with a sympathetic smile and Puck with a warm smile.

"Max don't you have a present for B?" Quinn reminds him.

"Oh yeah!" he says as he wiggles out of Brittany's arms. He runs over back to the table and runs back now with a white note in his hand. "Here go B" He says as he holds out the note.

"Thank you superman" I say as I take the note out of his hands.

"Weltome!" He says with a toothy grin.

"Max-A-Mill, why don't we go to my house for a little bit" Puck asks as we all stand there.

"Otay" Max shrugs his shoulders.

"Bye Britt" Quinn says as the leave.

"Bye guys, thank you for this. Whatever this is" Brittany laughs and Puck winks.

Once she's alone Brittany sits down where Max, Quinn, and Puck just were.

_Brittany, I'm glad you're still going with the notes. And I'll pay for all of the gas I might be wasting later. But this is my last note, so if you made it this far maybe you'll stick around for the end. All of my notes so far have contained everything I like about you, they show the sweet side of you, the cute side of you, the funny side of you, and your beautifulness. This last note is a thank you note. I want to thank you for opening up to me on Sunday. It was heartbreaking to see you cry or to even see you upset and I'm sorry that I pushed you so hard. But having you trust me enough to open up about some of the worst times in your life really let me know that you felt something for me to. I'm sorry your mother has hurt you so much but now it's going to my job to heal all of your hurt. No one deserves too feel like you felt, ever, especially not you. So with this last note I ask you to go back to the place you opened up to me because I hope to let you know just how happy I felt on Sunday. Thank you._

By the time Brittany is done reading the note tears are streaming down her face. Santana's words were so sweet but the guilt of lying to her Sunday has overcome her and she knows she needs to tell Santana today.

She puts the not in her purse as she walks out to her care to see yet another note on the hood of her car.

_You're the definition of perfection._

She won't think that for long, Brittany thinks. She gets in her car to drive to Santana's dreading the talk they are about to have. Once she gets to Santana's she goes up to her door and knocks.

The door opens and Brittany's met the beautiful brown eyes she has been falling for since June 17th.

"Hey!" Santana says as she opens the door wider for Brittany to walk in.

"Hey" Brittany smiles warmly at the excitement on Santana's face but the smile slowly becomes forced as she remembers what she has to say.

Santana leads Brittany over to the couch and sits down next to her not letting go of her hands.

"So you're probably thinking I'm crazy for writing all of those notes but every single word I said in them was true. You're special Brittany, your beautiful and your sweet and funny and just plain perfect." They make eye contact and Santana gives Brittany's hand a small squeeze before continuing "And I guess I just want you to be one more thing… I- uh, I want you to be mine" Santana looks down at their conjoined hands "Because when I'm with you I don't want to be anywhere else. You make me smile, you make me laugh, you give me butterflies every time you look at me, and every time I'm with you it's a good time." Santana looks up and blue eyes connect with brown. "And something about you tells me to stay because I think I'm falling for you. And I know it's only been two months and this might make me sound crazy but I want you to stay in my life and the only way I can make sure of that is if your mine"

Brittany can feel the tears fall from her eyes at the guilt of lying to Santana when she is being so perfect. She won't want me once she realizes I lied to her, she thinks. She looks away, avoiding eye contact as she dreadfully pulls her hand out of Santana's.

"Santana, I, uh, I-"

"You don't want to be my girlfriend…?" Brittany's head shoots up at Santana's word and her hurt voice. The look of hurt and pain in Santana's eyes makes Brittany want to punch herself for the millionth time this week.

"Santana I do want to be your girlfriend, and I want you to be mine. I want that so bad. But I have to tell you something. It's hard for me to talk about but you deserve to know, especially after today. And if you still want me after I tell you… well than yes I would love to be yours and for you to be mine" Brittany gives Santana a small smile although her heart is breaking on the inside because of what she's about to say.

"Brittany what are you talking about? Don't you think I will still want you to be mine after today? I hoped that this would show how much I cared about you-"

"It did, Santana it really did. You made my day with this, hell you made my entire month with this. But what I'm about to tell you could change your mind in a second." Brittany interrupts.

"Brittany you're scaring me. What are you talking about?" Santana asks with furrowed eyebrows as she scoots back a little on the couch, farther away from Brittany.

Brittany watches as Santana moves away from her with a broken heart, afraid Artie was right. She takes a shaky breath getting ready to lose the girl she's really ever cared about. "I lied to you before, everything with my mother, that wasn't the only bad thing Quinn was talking about" Brittany watches as Santana doesn't budge from her spot. "I've been married before" She whispers.

Santana stares at her in confusion "Brittany why would that make me not want you? As long as you're not married now I don't care about that. I just care about now, here, with you and me."

"I wasn't finished Santana" Brittany looks away with tear rimmed eyes. "The reason I got married was because I got pregnant. I got pregnant when I was nineteen."

* * *

Santana's Pov:

_"__I got pregnant when I was nineteen."_

I can't help the gasp that comes out when the words leave Brittany's mouth. A million questions come to my mind and most of them I don't know if I want the answer to. "What do you mean you got pregnant when you were nineteen? Do you, do you have kid!?" I ask, I don't mean to sound rude but she doesn't think that's something she should have told me?

"No San-"

"Did you put it up for adoption" I ask in confusion.

"No I-"

"Oh god… Brittany, you didn't. You didn't get an abortion di-"

"Santana! Will you please just let me fucking talk!?" I stare at her. In the entire two months I've known her she has never sworn. I was starting to think she wasn't allowed to or something. But having her swear at me did kind of hurt. I guess I was interrupting her a lot I just was trying to understand. All I can do is nod.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." I watch as she looks down in embarrassment "I just, I would never do any of those things, ever. And if by any chance I did I wouldn't have gotten married than." I can't help but furrow my eyebrows because if she didn't abort it or put it up for adoption than she has to have a child. "One night there was a party, I got drunk, and I got pregnant. I, um, at first I didn't know who's it was" I can't help but cringe at the thought of Brittany with other people. She looks away clearly embarrassed at the fact she slept with that many people. "But I finally realized it had to of been Arties, that's one of the guys I slept with. After I told him I was pregnant he had told me he always kind of liked me and so for the sake of my baby, I said I liked him too. My mom had been ecstatic, she thought I had finally realized that liking girls was wrong so she started acting like a real mom. That's when I dropped out of Julliard and moved back home with Artie. He asked me to marry him only four months later, I was young and stupid and I said yes. I wanted to provide a good home for my baby and I assumed that that was what a good home was. With two parents, just like mine was. We got married just before our baby was born" I listen as Brittany tells me this and I still don't see how she says she doesn't have a child. But the look on her face and the tears that are forming in her eyes make me feel like I don't want to know. "I, I had a beautiful baby b-boy on May 11th, Mother's day. He was p-perfect, the first time I h-held him in my arms I w-was so happy. I didn't think I could l-love anything that m-much."

I thought my heart was breaking on Sunday when a single tear had fallen down her face, my heart was completely shattered down as Brittany sits there and sobs into her hands. I still don't know much about what's going on but what I do know is that the blonde needs someone right now and I can't just sit here and watch as she pulls her knees up to her chest. I scoot over to her on the couch and wrap my arms around her. It's not the most comfortable position as she falls into my arms. My arms are wrapped around her torso, with her back against my front as she sobs into the crook of my arm "Shh, Brittany its okay. It'll be alright." I whisper to her as I try to fight back my own tears. Seeing her so broken makes me want to punch everyone who has ever hurt her. When she sits back up our eyes meet for the first time since she started talking about this and it feels like someone just ripped my heart out of my chest. There is so much pain and fear inside her eyes I don't know how I never saw it before.

"I'm s-sorry" She says once she has stopped crying so hard. Now only a few tears slide down her face. "Ethan was my little buddy, he would do everything that I did, from the time he could walk too… too the time that he died." I'm positive my heart stops at her word. And I can't stop the hand that comes up and over my mouth. This stuff happens in movies, not in real life, and especially not to people like Brittany. "He d-died when he was four almost f-five. When I got him dressed one morning I noticed these bruises on his b-back, he couldn't have gotten them from just being c-clumsy. But I thought that that was what they were from. It, it's just, he was really clumsy you know so he might have fell. But after a week they were only getting w-worse. I told Artie, but he was never home. And when he was he would always yell and scream at me for not cleaning enough. He always acted like he would hit me, but he never did. But when I told him he didn't care. He didn't c-care that his son was d-dying. So I had Quinn bring me to the hospital with him. She was always s-so good with him, I think she l-loved him more than Artie did. So she drove me, and she sat next to me when the doctor told me that Ethan had been diagnosed with L-Leukemia" Brittany's voice cracks as she starts to sob again and I can feel the tears streaming down my own face. I think about if I was in her position and that had been Max and the tears only come faster because how do you watch your child die? I already knew Brittany was a strong woman but now I admire her so much more for her strength, and she thought I wouldn't want her anymore? "My baby was four years o-old and he was dying. It hurts so much Santana1 It h-hurts!" I start to cry again harder as Brittany clutches at her chest and tells me that her heart hurts. "How do I make it stop? It's been four years and I can still hear his laughter when I would walk through the door. I can still see his smile when he would jump on me to wake me up in the morning. I can still see him up on his little stage dancing around and I remember he would pull me up and we would dance. We would dance for hours. And I remember all of the happy things but it still feels like someone's stabbing me in the chest every time. I just want it to go away" She sobs. I can do nothing but hold her and wonder how someone can be so strong. "He passed away on February 17th. His Funeral was only four days later, and Artie didn't come, I cried for months straight. I became depressed and that's when Artie and I got divorced and Quinn made me move in with her. She said she was scared I was going to do something to harm myself or others. I did everything to try and relieve only a small amount of pain, I would write songs for him, I would talk to him at night, I would do everything and anything but nothing worked. So finally I gave up. I stopped doing everything we did together. I would avoid certain parks we went to, I would avoid people, I stopped dancing, and I would drink to forget. That's when my mom started to tell me how stupid I was, for letting Artie get away. Both she and Artie told me nobody would ever love me if I didn't stay with him, and I believed them. That's why I hadn't dated in so long, you're the first person since. And if I was ever weird with Max it's because I've only been around a few kids since then too and it hurt at first to see you guys together because that's how Ethan and I used to be. We were the perfect Mother Son duo. So if you want me to leave now I will because my Mom and Artie were right, why would anybody want me when I have all of this baggage."

I can do nothing but stare at her with tear stained cheeks as tears continue to pour out of her eyes. It hurts my heart to hear her talk about herself like this. She's been through a lot, yeah but that doesn't mean that I don't feel the same way about her. If anything my feelings toward her are stronger now because she is the strongest person I have ever met. "Brittany stop. Don't talk about yourself like that. I told you before that I thought you were perfect and you telling me this doesn't change that statement. You are so strong Brittany, I admire you for all of your strength because I would never have been able to get through any of what you just told me. I want you to know that my feelings towards you won't change."

Brittany's head shoots up and her tears continue to flow "y-you still like me?"

"If I didn't would I still ask you to be mine?" I ask with a small smile because my only wish right now is for her to say yes to me.

"But I-I won't be like other girls. It will take me longer to do some things than other girls." She says shakily, avoiding eye contact.

"Then it's a good thing I don't want other girls. I want you" I tell her honestly, because I think I woukd wait I lifetime for her.

"I want you too but what if you get bored of me?"

"Do you trust me?" She nods "Than trust that I wanted you before, I want you now, and I will want you later. I will want you always. So will you please do the honor of becoming my girlfriend Brittany Susan Pierce?"

A smile that goes from ear to ear forms on my face as she slowly nods her head. "Yes?"

"yes" she whispers.

I cup her face in my hands as I softly push our lips together. I know she told me that it would take her time but I forget as I poke my tongue out and across her bottom lip begging for entrance which to my surprise is granted. When our tongues finally meet in the middle it's like nothing I've ever felt before. It's a soft kiss and our tongues just barley touch but it's the most intoxicating taste I have ever tasted. I slowly break apart needing air and the taste of Brittany is left on my tongue.

"Thank you for telling me." I sigh as I hold her hand in my lap and play with her fingers.

"Y-You're not mad I lied?" she ducks her head in embarrassment.

"I already knew that that wasn't the total truth on Sunday. But I was happy you trusted me with that much." I admit, although I really wish that Sunday was it and what she told me today had never happened. Actually I wish none of it ever happened. She deserves so much better.

"San, I have to work tomorrow so I have to go. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow night?" she asks shyly.

"Of course, we can do whatever you want" I say as I stand up and help her up.

"Maybe just a movie I had a long week and I would really just like to relax" She says skeptically.

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll do"

"Thank you for everything tonight, it means a lot that you listened to it all and you still asked me to be your girlfriend"

"Of course I did. Anyone would be crazy not to" I admit because honestly why would anyone not want Brittany?

"Bye" She says and gives me a quick kiss that I wish would have lasted much longer.

"Bye Britt"

After she's gone I go and sit on the couch and think about what Brittany had just told me. I can't help it when sobs begin to wrack my body. Until I get up to go to bed I sit on the couch and cry into my hands for all of the blonde's pain.

* * *

Once Brittany is outside the apartment she runs her fingers through her hair and lets out a shaky breathe. If she knew Santana would be that caring she would have tried to tell her sooner. But it was so hard to talk about him. She hasn't said his name even in probably a year and a half.

Once she gets out to her car a small smile forms on her lips as she notices a little white note on her windshield. She grabs and flips it over _And now your mine_ is all it says but those four word are enough to put a smile on her face even after everything that went on upstairs.

* * *

_Please let me know what you guys think! Your reviews have been amazing_

_I'm sorry Max wasn't in it that much, I love writing him but this chapter needed to be about Brittany telling the truth about her past to Brittany. So I'm thinking somemore Britt/Max moments and more San/Max/Britt._


End file.
